


Big Things come in Small Packages.

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon's tongue is legendary, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top, like god tier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Rhae told that me that you are small," Arianne said looking at him battling her thick eyelashes."Small?" Jon glared at the Targaryen woman. No one had ever told him that he was small.Arianne noticed his angry look and promptly intervened. "She mocked your height, Jonny.""So, I told her," Arianne said with a wicked grin and walked towards him. She slid down onto the foot of the bed and took his cock in her hand. "That big things come in small packages," she added later palming his cock with her masterful hands and looked at the other woman.





	Big Things come in Small Packages.

Jon gunned his Lexus SUV on the streets of King's Landing not caring that he was above the speed limit. His dick was hard and he wants his girlfriend. It was not his fault really. He blamed Victoria Secret. He was in meeting with his associates when he felt the vibration of his phone. He opened and read a text from Arianne. "Black was always your color." Another vibration and Jon's eyes literally fell out of his socket when he saw the picture of his girlfriend. It was a mirror selfie of her standing in nothing but her newly bought black Babydoll style lace Lingerie. Her breasts were barely concealed in the said Lingerie and her round fat butt was made his eyes drool.  
  
He growled under his breath, and he was sure that the entire conference room must have heard it. His dick was painfully hard but Jon managed to compose himself and decided to wait for the sake of professionalism. Once the meeting was concluded, he hopped into his car and started his drive towards his house located in a quiet neighborhood just outside of King's Landing.  
  
Growing up Jon had never imagined that he'd have a girl like, no, a woman like Arianne as his partner. He grew up in foster care, struggled through his school but managed to get a college scholarship, thanks to his wrestling talent. After years of struggle, he had finally become one of the most sought architects in King Landing. He joined the Martell Architects right after his college where he had met Arianne, his boss' niece and Vice-president of the firm. Of course, they didn't date straightaway. She was way out of his league. She was rich, sexy, smart, badass and of course seven years his senior. During Jon's second year, Oberyn tasked Jon to help Arianne with a hotel project. It took six months, six fucking months to finish the project and it was at the opening gala when he had sex with Ari for the first time. Of course, they both blamed it on the alcohol and finding each other attractive. Obviously, that excuse flew out of the window after two days when they found themselves alone in the office elevator going down to the parking. He fucked her right inside her car and followed her to her penthouse. That was the beginning of his relationship with his boss' niece, and that was three years ago.  
  
The loud ring interrupted his thought. He moved his eyes to his car's monitor and noticed it was a call from Arianne.  
  
"Hey Baby," he greeted her.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked in that sexy Dornish accent of hers.  
  
"Five minutes out."  
  
"Good. I have a surprise waiting for you."  
  
That woman will definitely be the death of him. "What surprise?"  
  
Call disconnected in typical Arianne fashion. "What would it be?" he wondered and continued driving. A few minutes later, he parked in his garage and opened the door to enter his house. As soon as he entered the living room, a soft body pounced on him. It was Arianne. She was wearing that goddamn Lingerie.  
  
"Jonny boy!" she exclaimed and pressed her lips into his. Jon groaned, running his hands through the long, silky strands of her dark hair.  
  
He threaded his hands into her hair, holding her head still as he feasted on her mouth – catching her full lower lip with his teeth, biting it gently, and then running his tongue over her upper lip before plunging it back inside her mouth. She clutched at his shoulders because of the fierce demands of his deep kisses, and he began to bend her back against his arms.  
  
He heard low moans escaping from her. The sounds increasing in volume as he continued to plunder her mouth with his tongue. He let out a low growling noise as she sucked at his tongue, every bit as hungry for him as he was for her. He was embracing her so tightly, pulling her so closely against his hard body, that her feet nearly left the ground.  
  
He walked her backward until she was pressed against the wall, still kissing her as he leaned into her, letting her feel the bulge of his erection. Arianne whimpered beneath his kisses as he deliberately rubbed himself against her cleft and she slid her hand to his crotch, palming him.  
Jon groaned, grabbing her wrist. “Fuck. Don’t do that. Not now. I’m too horny for you to be able to touch him like that, baby.”He drew both of her hands over her head, pinning them firmly in place against the wall as he kissed her again. She squirmed beneath him, more aroused just like the first time.  
  
"Bedroom," she purred removing her lips from his. Jon watched in awe as she swayed her hips seductively towards the bedroom. Jon thanked the people who designed the Lingerie. It showed all the right places. It looked like it was designed exclusively for Arianne and her voluptuous figure. He followed her and saw her standing beside their king size bed.  
  
Just when he was ready to pounce on her, she turned around and stopped him by holding her hand on his chest. There was a box on the bed. She bent down to open the box, feasting his eyes with that booty.  
  
"Lie on the bed," she told him with a smirk picking up a couple of handcuffs from the box.  
  
Sweet mother of *****!  
  
"Seven hells!" he breathed out and quickly discarded his dress.  
  
"That too," she said pointing at his black boxers. Never the one to question her, he did as told and laid on the bed without an inch of clothing. His cock stood proud and hard, pointing at the ceiling, like one of those space rockets.  
  
"You like this?" she questioned twirling on the edge on the bed to show her dress.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, Ari," he groaned. "I was hard since you sent him that fucking picture."  
  
She merely smirked at him and climbed on top of the bed. His hands went automatically to pull her close but she patted them sideways. "No touching!" she chided sternly and glared at him.  
  
"You are killing me, woman." He feigned his disapproval and spread both his hands on to his head so that they were in contact with the bedpost. She then picked up the cuffs and tied both his hands to the bedpost.  
  
Ari giggled looking at the helpless state he was in and climbed on top of him. She seated herself on his crotch, just a thin layer of that lace cloth separating Jon from his target. He growled when she straddled him. Jon was sure he was going to explode any second now. She kissed his neck, pecks and slowly trailed her tongue down his body, her hips moving down as well. She kissed his navel and ventured lower and lower.  
  
Jon mumbled something in gibberish expecting what was coming. After a moment he felt her breath right below his member. Jon growled in pleasure as she ran her slender hands lightly over his pulsing length, but it was more than enough to make him jump and his breath to expel in a long, slow hiss. At the first flick of her tongue over the broad head of his penis, Jon groaned. She ran her tongue up and down the heavy, thick length of him, long, slow strokes followed by quick, butterfly-like flutters. She daintily licked the top of his cock, no doubt it was pre-cum, before plunging her tongue deep into the slit.  
  
“Fuck!” cursed Jon vividly, his hands holding on to the bedpost and his toes curled in a painful way. “If you didn't put my cock inside that hot mouth of yours within the next twenty seconds, I'll break this bedpost."  
  
Jon felt her lips parting on top of his cock and a second later he thrust himself hard into her wet, welcoming mouth. The head of his dick battered against the back of her throat and she had to force herself not to tense up as his thrusts grew deeper and faster. She slid one hand to lightly fondle his swollen balls, and that slight pressure was almost enough to send him over the edge. "Fuck Arianne!" he groaned and suddenly she removed his mouth from his cock. "What? What happened?" he questioned didn't know what had happened that made Arianne stop sucking him.  
  
"Are you ready for the surprise?" she breathed out, looking at him with those dark chocolate colored eyes of hers from below his cock. He nodded, and she climbed down from the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?' he questioned as soon as he missed the feel of her wet hot mouth on his dick. She ignored him, walked towards the door and held it open.  
  
Half a heartbeat later, a woman entered into the bedroom wearing the exact same lingerie as Arianne. It's Rhaenys 'Fucking' Targaryen. Arianne's cousin and the daughter of Rhaegar 'fucking' Targaryen, the fucking mayor of King's Landing. Jon had met her a few times but never interacted with her personally.  
  
"What's going on here?' he asked shifting his eyes between the two gorgeous women in the room.

"Rhae told that me that you are small," Arianne said looking at him battling her thick eyelashes.

"Small?" Jon glared at the Targaryen woman. No one had ever told him that he was small.

Arianne noticed his angry look and promptly intervened. "She mocked your height, Jonny."

That makes sense. He knew he wasn't a big guy, but he wasn't a midget either. He is 5'9. Half a foot taller than Arianne and slightly taller than Rhaenys as well who by the way was gorgeous as her cousin with raven color hair and dark blue eyes. She's lean, tall, olive-skinned just like Arianne, and her body was toned to perfection. Make no mistake; he loves Arianne's voluptuous curves but the Targaryen's fit body was equally attractive as well.

"So, I told her," Arianne said with a wicked grin and walked towards him. She slid down onto the foot of the bed and took his cock in her hand. "That big thing comes in a small package," she added later palming his cock with her masterful hands and looked at the other woman.

"He certainly looks impressive but..." she trailed off.

"Then why don't you experience him yourself," Ari issued a challenge to her cousin.

Rhaenys looked at him for a second, teasing him by running her long fingers on her breasts and pinching her nipples above the lingerie. "I don't want to force myself," Rhaenys said in a seductive voice.

 _"You are a fucking idiot, Jon!"_ he cursed to himself. He got not one but two most beautiful dornish women in his bedroom, one already palming his cock and another looking at him, waiting for his consent.

"Suck my cock!" he said in an authoritative tone and it was all needed for Rhaenys to grin wickedly and climb on top of his bed but not before discarding her panties throwing it on his face. He groaned in pleasure, sniffing the exotic scent of Rhaenys' panties. He looked below and saw Rhaenys occupying the spot that Arianne vacated. He watched his girlfriend as she dragged a chair from the corner to the center and settling herself.

Rhaenys expertly rubbed the head across her lips a few times then plunged the first few inches of his shaft into her mouth. She stopped with less than half of his cock between her lips and began bobbing on it slowly and sucking hard. The vacuum pressure she exerted on him caused him to swell up even more. Gradually, she took more and more of his cock into her mouth, until she had pressed his entire length of him into herself. Jon could feel his head hitting the back of her throat. Glancing over at Arianne, Jon saw her staring intently at Rhaenys' pink lips encircling his member and gently rubbing her pussy through her panties.

Jon felt Rhaenys' head rise slightly and then she pushed all the way down. Jon felt his cock fully engulfed in her mouth, and her lips were pressed firmly against the skin of his pelvis. Her tongue was slowly stroking the bottom of his cock like silk in a breeze. Then she began mouth-fucking him with long strokes. The feeling was intense and watching his girlfriend masturbate while her sexy cousin blew him was fantastically arousing. He warned Rhaenys that he was close to coming and she redoubled her efforts. True to his word, Jon erupted with all the jism that had been building up in his testicles since Arianne sent that damned photo. Jon could feel Rhaenys' tongue and cheeks gently sucking every last drop out of him. She swallowed some of it right off because Jon left her with quite a mouthful.

She pulled Arianne towards her and leaned forward. Then his sexy smart badass girlfriend leaned forwards and began french kissing her gorgeous cousin. It was a sloppy kiss, as Rhaenys shared the remnants of his seed with her cousin. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes, his come smearing across their faces, and when they finally broke off, Arianne made a point of swallowing obviously to show that she had gotten the last of his load. Jon was easily back to a semi-hard state right away, although it would be a few minutes before Jon would be ready to perform. Sensing this, Arianne led Rhaenys off to the bathroom with their bathroom to wipe up his load before it became all dry and sticky. A few minutes later both the women emerged from the bathroom. Jon gulped as he witnessed two dornish standing before him, naked as the day they were born. Arianne was a sexy woman with enormous breasts and dark nipples whereas Rhaenys was lean and her tits were not as big as his girlfriend but still impressive ones with the small pointy dark nipple. Her body was fit and toned. If he wasn't restrained, he would have pounced on them already.

Jon growled under his breath as his cock stood in full attention and both the women smirked noticing it. Then their lips were connected in one hot kiss. Jon could see their tongues playing with each other, and he called his girl friend's name.

"What?" she asked coyly.

"Uncuff me!" he demanded. She smirked at him and went to ravage her cousin's mouth. "Cruel woman," Jon mumbled and kept watching them as their hands began to explore each other. They found each other's breasts and caressed each other, their tongues still wrestling in each other's mouths. Rhaenys then pushed Arianne away and began kissing down her neck, coming closer and closer to her breasts. Arianne had her head back and her eyes closed enjoying her cousin's mouth on her body. She gasped as Rhae found her nipple and flicked it between her teeth. She kissed and sucked Arianne's big nipples, one then the other as small sounds of whimpers escaping from both of them.

Arianne opened her eyes and made eye contact with him. She looked as wanton as he had ever seen her as she managed a smile through the passion. The smile grew a little as she realized that Rhae was moving below her breasts, down her belly.  
Lifting Rhaenys, Arianne said, "Jonny boy is waiting for us."

Rhae looked at him and cooed. "You should sit on his face," Ari said pinching her cousin's taut nipples. "His tongue is legendary."

Rhaenys sauntered towards him like a cat and ran a finger along the length of his lips. She then climbed on top of the bed and stood above his face, offering him a clear view of her trimmed pussy. "I think I can do that," she said as she straddled his head and proceeded to squat down over his mouth. She gave a small sigh of pleasure and satisfaction. Soon Arianne joined on top of the bed, straddling his cock.

 _"I'm in heaven!"_ Jon thought as he stuck his tongue up and licked Rhaenys' lips. He started to nibble and lick around her bud. He made his tongue as rigid as he could and started to work it in Rhae's wet cunt, as she began grinding and moaning making it even harder for me to breathe. This was no new task for him. He loves eating pussy and received universal acclaim from all the woman he had dated previously.

Rhaenys eased herself backward and forwards, rocking gently on him and enjoying the mild physical stimulation that pressing on him was giving her. "Fuckkkk!" she screamed as Jon suckled her clit. "Gods, Ari!" Rhaenys moaned riding his face. "Don't let him take off his beard. EVER!"

"I told you," Arianne breathed out sliding his cock into her warmth. "His tongue is ..." she trailed as her cunt enveloped him now, as she began to rock on it. He could feel the tip of his cock moving inside of her as she rocked, moaning each time. It felt so good to be inside of her even after all this time. He felt himself growing even harder, filling her every inch. She began to lift up, his cock pulling out of her cunt. Then she thrust back down, again filling her self with him. More quickly she moved, humping him faster and faster, in and out as her creamy juices ran down his shaft and her legs.

"Mmmm, Ride me! Ride me hard bitches!" he screamed into Rhaenys and Jon felt her shudder. Both of them increased their pace. It seemed he went deeper into Arianne each time. She rocked her cunt back and forth on him. Rhaenys did the same. After a couple of minutes, he heard a sudden shriek and his mouth was filled with love juices from Rhaenys. She came and she came hard screaming filthy words into the air that Jon was sure that the whole neighborhood would have heard it but he didn't care and he lapped at every bit of her juices as she continued to ride her peak.

* * *

  
Rhaenys rolled off from Arianne's man and laid beside him, panting hard. She mesmerized as she observed her cousin still going at it and her fingers were rubbing her clit.

"Jonny! Jonny! Jonny!" she chanted like a prayer and before long she screamed, "My Jonny boyyyy!" on top of her lungs coating her boyfriend's cock with her juice. She dropped down on the bed on the other side of Jon. Rhaenys looked down and saw Jon was still hard. "Poor Guy!" she crawled down on the bed to fuck him but before she could reach him, a couple of strong arms held her. It was Jon's who was now uncuffed by Arianne and he was looking at her with a feral look which made her hot even after a mindblowing orgasm she had reached by riding his face a couple of minutes before.

"Unleash the Wolf, Jonny boy," she heard Arianne say to her boyfriend and the next moment Rhenys found herself lifted up in the air by Jon. He dropped her hard on the bad and turned her around like she weighs nothing. Rhaenys was now on her knees, and her hands were holding on to the bedpost knowing what was coming. She cried out helplessly as Jon pulled her towards him and entered her cunt from behind.

"Oh yes, please! Oohhhhhh!!" Rhaenys groaned loud and long as Jon fucked her from behind at a brutal pace. The barrage of thrusts sent her mind reeling as her sex was pounded again and again. She could hear Jon grunting; his sweat was dripping down and over her naked back, adding to the slippery rivulet between her arse.

"She called you small, Jon," Arianne said from behind Jon. "Fuck her and ruin her for everyone else." Grabbing a fist full of her hair Jon dragged Rhae's head back, his other hand imprinting his mark on her hip. "It's your face that she should imagine the next time she had sex with anyone," her bitch of a cousin encouraged him further as Jon let out an animalistic growl.  
Rhae felt her head pulled back and closed her eyes as she surrendered herself to the hammering of Jon's cock. His balls slammed roughly into her clitoris, repeatedly sending electrified jolts of sheer pleasure up through her belly and into her brain. She thought of nothing but the slopping, pounding sound of his cock inside her. Blood pulsed deafeningly through her veins.  
  
Just as she felt she could bear no more, her body punished to the breaking point, Arianne crawled underneath and put her sinful mouth directly at Rhae's clit. Rhae felt the familiar waves of her orgasm approach. Jon's fast-paced rhythm, plus Ari's suckling were spurring her clitoris into a frenzied climax of tingling sparks. Her cunt was filled so thoroughly that her most intimate of spots began to quake in delight.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She lost control of her limbs, her thrashing body fighting against that of Jon and Arianne's as Rhaenys crested the zenith of her orgasm. Exquisite streaks of wanton fire ran along every inch of her skin, culminating in a climax so strong it made her howl with animal lust.

* * *

Jon shuddered as Rhae's quivering pussy cascaded sweet juices along his length. It felt like his cock was being sucked further into her divine form, milking him as she screamed her satisfaction.  
  
Feeling that familiar tightening in his scrotum he assaulted her creaming pussy with three hard, plunging jabs then tore his pulsating member out. It was as if there were elastic threads networked across his skin, all pulling inwards towards his cock with an irresistible attraction.  
  
He could feel his orgasm beginning to build. "I'm close!" he said feeling her entire pussy suckling his cock.  
  
"She's is on Birth control. You can finish." It was Arianne who replied. That was too much for him to contain, his cock began pulsing in waves, jerking inside her tight pussy as his cum spurted deep inside of her. She slowed down her movements, but kept him deep inside of her, his cock still pulsing weakly now, but still hard. She collapsed on the bed, Jon, and Rhaenys following her. Their naked bodies tight together as they kissed each other. He held both of them tightly, as they put their heads on his chest.

After a couple of minutes of blissful silence, he heard Rhae laugh like a maniac.

"Why are you laughing?" Arianne questioned.

"You know," Rhaenys started."Nymeria and Tyene too said that Jon was small."

Before he could reply, Arianne raised her head and stared at her cousin. "We can't have that, can we?"

"We definitely can't," Rhae agreed and handed Arianne her phone. Jon understood what game both the women were playing at and sent silence prayers to the old gods.

**FAN CASTING:**

**Emmanuelle Chriqui as Rhaenys:**

**[Paulina Gaitan](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi32Kjp45rjAhVGFHIKHS5AAuYQjhx6BAgBEAM&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F408631366173907060%2F&psig=AOvVaw3ru05vYf1FKL8KutdzsOD7&ust=1562313055283365) as Arianne.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
